The Distance
by aphrodite-14
Summary: Draco answers Harry for the time being, telling him everything he needed to know.


Author's Notes:  
  
Another one of my delusions... ^.^  
  
This is a sequel of Cry, Draco's response to Harry. The Distance came from Evan and Jaron... It's a little melodramatic, but hey, couldn't help it! :p  
  
  
  
The Distance  
  
The sky has lost its color  
  
The sun has turned to grey  
  
At least that's how it feels to me  
  
Whenever you're away  
  
I flip idly through my Potions book, not really reading anything. I glanced at the window outside. It was sundown. The sun's rays are starting to fade away, crimson and grey splashing the sky like a palette.  
  
I couldn't take this anymore. Finally I leave my place near the fire, and got out of the common room. I didn't know where to go. But I don't know what else to do.  
  
I crawl up in the corner  
  
To watch the minutes pass  
  
Each one brings me closer to  
  
The time you're coming back  
  
I went outside the school grounds, finally sitting near the Quidditch field, where I lay, thinking, dreaming.  
  
I never felt this way before. I always thought I was strong, that nothing could ever make me break down. But whenever I think of your eyes, glowing like emeralds, reflecting your soul, so innocent and fragile… it just hurts me to even look at you. I become completely lost in my thoughts and feelings and you, shattering everything I have.  
  
When I'm with you, time does not exist. It's as if everything around us ceases to exist and it's just you and me, loving. It's as if the night stretches out when I kiss you, and holds the sunlight back for a while, giving me more time to be with you. And when you smile, it's as if the sun shined brighter in the morning, beautiful and enlivening. It's as if I were a blessing you couldn't quite thank God enough for.  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That with every breath I take  
  
I'm calling your name  
  
I haven't seen you for a while. I can't believe it's just five days; it felt more like five years. And right now all I want is to see you again, to hold you, to kiss you, to be with you again. But I can't. I just can't.  
  
I drew out a deep breath, shuddering as the cool breeze swept past me. It's the only thing I can do that keeps me from being insane. And when I start thinking of you, and those verdant eyes, god, I feel like I'm about to lose myself.  
  
I still believe my feelings  
  
But sometimes I feel too much  
  
I make believe you're close to me  
  
But it ain't close enough  
  
Not nearly close enough  
  
Sometimes I even ask myself why I even bother to believe that all my feelings for you would just stop. But then I'd realized that I would be half-wishing for you again, and when I suppress them, they would only grow even more. It frustrates me, really, to fool myself into feeling that I don't love you, because I know, deep down, I can't not love you. It's an understatement to say that you are my life; in fact, you are the reason why I am still alive. Basically, I'm breathing for you, that without you, I will be of no use, lifeless.  
  
All I'm holding to right now is all the memories I have of you, your kisses so sweet and tender, your touch so silky and gentle, your face so beautiful, your smile so fleeting and unforgettable, and your voice so deep and mild. You're all I'm holding to, to pretend that you're near, that you're okay. But it's useless. It's not the same. I'm still hopelessly drawn to you.  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That with every breath I take  
  
I'm calling your name  
  
I would close my eyes for a while, thinking of your delicate features, and then I would open them up again, staring up at the sky, so dark and beautiful at the same time. Thinking of you has been a guilty pleasure of mine, knowing that it would only make me lose hold of my sanity, but then, when I think of you, I'd just smile, and feel that familiar fluttery feeling for you again and again.  
  
I know you're far away from my grasp, but I have to reach for you – the need to reach you and hold you in my arms again. I need you.  
  
I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain  
  
To be by your side  
  
I'd do anything  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I will go the distance  
  
I will go the miles  
  
That's how much you mean to me  
  
Despite the fact that you are far, I will not give up. I will not stop searching for you. I will forever be in loved with you. I will cross anything, as cheesy as it may sound, the oceans, the lands just for you. I would do anything; even give up my life, for you. Because I know that no one can ever replace you – the only person I've learned to deeply care for; to love.  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That with every breath I take  
  
I'm calling your name  
  
But for now, I will be waiting. I will be satisfied to think of you and replay vivid memories of you in my mind all over and over again. I will be waiting until you come back, until I can finally hold you in my arms.  
  
And that's when you and I will finally be together… forever…  
  
  
  
( apHroDiTe  
  
12:03 am, March 27, 2002 


End file.
